gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Gtafan310 These are his contributions. What he was doing was taking out info in the infoboxes and some info in the articles for some reason. I didn't block him, Dan did. Bunny J. (Talk) 00:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, I like your talk page cleared out like this. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 00:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Jason Michaels page Would you call Jason Michaels the semi boss of Angels in America? Ilan xd thought so, but I didn't agree. So I changed it, because no one even considerred him being the semi boss in the past. So, he changed it back, and in the revision history, he said that he is the semi boss, and that 'Maple Fan' (myself) should "shut the fuck up." Now I'm not going to change it because I am not immature enough to start and 'edit war'. What do you think. Is Jason the semi boss? Leafsfanatic22 04:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) And sorry, I sent you a dead link. I dont know how to make a link that goes to a user, sorry. But that's his username. I fixed the link for him. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 04:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ray I'm sorry btw luch in russian means 'ray' that's true but something like 'sun ray' it doesn't have anything to do with ray bulgarin's name. ray in here is a short name for 'rodislav' which is a relatively common first name in russia and other slavic countries (I think ray is just simpler for americans to pronounce, like Ray Boccino) --Uchiha.Sasuke.B 11:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Should I rollback the Stevie page from Ilan xd the next time he undoes my edit because the contributions he posts on the Stevie page are irrelevant. By the way, how do I archive a talk page? It's very neat GTANiKoTalk 12:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thx, but the font of your signature will be reverted to normal font instead of 1.5, as when I tried shifting some posts GTANiKoTalk 13:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Man I got something. When I search the name 'Rodislav Bulgarin' here in this wiki, it directs me to the page 'Ray Bulgarin'. Does that mean something?Uchiha.Sasuke.B 20:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights I used to send Wikia Central an email requesting the promotion of myself you and Dan, and the demotion of Chimpso. Today I got a reply from Timothy Q saying he'd promote us but could he see the discussions. Because I'm teh dum and forgot to provide links in the email. I sent that followup email today with links, shouldn't be long now. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nice one Jeff. Be time to have a lot of discussions on here soon. Dan the Man 1983 18:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, did not take you long Tom to add the B'crat template despite not having user rights added yet. Dan the Man 1983 18:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for changing my infobox from character to user, I didn't that there is infobox for users(as I am new member in the WIKI, you know).(: Ilan xd. Promotions Hi. Sorry about the delay -- I had to talk to some of the other staff on Friday after I saw your message and then just didn't get back over here to do the rights. You're all set now. -- Wendy (talk) 22:47, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha it's cool, but it is the usual way on Wiki or Wikipedia. Dan the Man 1983 23:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) What old admins? Dan the Man 1983 23:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I am actually in chat if you want to talk. Dan the Man 1983 23:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply Any scripts or dialogue we put on here could violate copyright laws as we do not have Rockstar's permission. Dan the Man 1983 20:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Plus I don't feel we have to list everything said in dialogue by pedestrians. Dan the Man 1983 20:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! I Can't believe your sixteen. That was a bomb you dropped on me! :) I'm fifteen. Bunny J. (Talk) 21:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) An adult. Bunny J. (Talk) 22:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Now you know how I feel! :) Bunny J. (Talk) 22:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) It is a complement, by the way. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 22:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Trivia for Mikhail Faustin hey, do you need help adding some trivia to the Mikhail Faustin page? I noticed that there wasn't any... Leafsfanatic22 22:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) FavIcon Hi Tom, should the web icon be changed to something else like a G in pricedown font instead of a man icon, for a change? GTANiKoTalk 11:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I have posted the suggestion and image on the Community Noticeboard already. Thanks for the ideas GTANiKoTalk 13:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Just warning you... I just got off the chat with a user named Umair 786. I guess he's gay and was trying to put the make on me. He was asking me things like, "Are you married?" I told him, "Please don't ask me personal things like that. I'm 15." First it started off he was just asking me about a mod and then.... "My Heart is Idiot Can you like girls? I no." and then, "Now I aM IN ROMANTIC MODE." I told him, "If you're looking for love, there's all kinds of dating sites like match.com. This website is just for Grand Theft Auto games." and then he left. I just thought you might want to know so you can avoid him. Bunny J. (Talk) 17:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't really see how that's funny! (Okay, it's a little funny.) I didn't know that you can block people from chat. Thanks. Bunny J. (Talk) 18:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, he wasn't really hurting anything, he was just creepy. Bunny J. (Talk) 18:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No, he didn't stop. He just told me his age, which was 25. Bunny J. (Talk) 18:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, just to make you laugh harder, when he left, he wrote, "bye funny handsome." Bunny J. (Talk) 18:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) wikia staff Looks like you have this wiki well staffed so I am just a regular user I thagt the voting was for all users I have not got a promotion yet I didn't know this I didn't know anyone else knew so I told Wendy anyways I am glad you dealt with it --Owen1983 18:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that, I wasn't really sure whether he was genuine or not, but either way I'm happy with this wiki. Thanks again. Russelnorthrop 21:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You're quick I was blocking him right when you did. You're a fast one! :) Bunny J. (Talk) 23:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Very funny! Bunny J. (Talk) 23:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try it. Please inform me of anything that needs changing :) GTANiKoTalk 12:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply That's cool, but some users don't listen so they need telling twice. So I just told him how it is if he doesn't behave. Dan the Man 1983 12:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Tom, I experimented, and found that the background is white instead of transparent. I redid the photo such that background is erased but when I uploaded it, it was reverted to the original. What is your view? GTANiKoTalk 13:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Angie Pegorino page Do you happen to know which missions Angie appears in? Unlike almost all other characters she does not have a mission appearaces section on her article. If you know which missions she is in, I would be happy to edit it in. Thanks, Leafsfanatic22 19:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you think that a character being in the credits (such as Phil Bell in the GTA IV credits, or Vlad Glebov in the TLAD credits count as a mission appearance? Why has my wikia on the page The Twins from GTA Vice City been deleted i did not provide false information about the girls or use obscene language, this is the second time that this has happened. Was it the picture of the stripper on the pole was it to graphic or what. The Twins Even though their character model is used, It says on the back cover of the instruction booklet that they are twins as well as on the page Grand_Theft_Auto:_Vice_City in the trivia section. If i am unable to cal them twins can i still have a page on them and refer to her as a barmaid stripper or something, anything that will get a page on them. Gangstar Wiki Hi Tom, I just created Gangstar Wiki and right now it is very disorganised. Can you help me with the wiki a bit? The URL is here. Hope you can help. Thanks GTANiKoTalk 15:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Smokey I have played through the entirety of San Andreas and even in game files, I can't find a place called Smokey. Are you familiar with it? Should I delete it? 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 15:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you checking on the back of the Original Game book i have it for the PS2 look in the short paragraph under Ricardo Diaz photos Thank for bringing my page for the twins back and here is a picture for the Gangsters page if you want it, but this is the best possible quality i could get of the Russian Drug dealer from Gray Imports Thanks Thank for bringing my page for the twins back and here is a picture for the Gangsters page if you want it, but this is the best possible quality i could get of the Russian Drug dealer from Gray Imports Jay Hamilton page Hi, on the Jay Hamilton page, at the very bottom, is some strange coded text-type-stuff. Sorry, I don't know how to describe it, but if you look at the article, at the very bottom, it is obvious what I mean. I don't know how to delete this. Just figured I'd let you know. Leafsfanatic22 21:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Malc Hi In Malc's page, someone wrote that Malc's surname is "Rogers". I never heard a single character calling him "Malc Rogers". McJeff told me to write me about it to you. So can you check this? -Ilan xd Jim Fitzgerald Mission appearances Should Jim be the boss of I Want One of Those as it technically appears as a mission? I have plenty more photos that i took from gta sa. i always use the camera and when i take the photo and it shows the page on if you want to save it and i take photos of them more than 1 just to see which is the best 1. Hey 18:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC)18:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC)18:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC)18:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) What camera do you use to take photos of things in gta on tv because i'd like to know what kind it is so i can make better looking pictures. from Lostlines. Reply Sure, no worries. Dan the Man 1983 19:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Crime Families Why are you changing the names? I believe all important words in an article title (ex. G'rove '''S'treet 'F'amilies, 'E'nd of the 'L'ine) should be capitalized. Only articles (Vehicles 'i'n GTA IV) shouldn't. Are "crime" and "family" (McReary 'C'rime 'F'amily) not important to the title name? Thanks. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 12:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) OK, got it. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 12:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again Wow. Thanks for sorting out the userboxes. You've been a great help. Russelnorthrop 10:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) YOU,YES YOU DELETED A GOOD PAGE I ADDED TO THIS WIKIA MAN! hey dude i'm really mad beacouse you deleted my page Umberto Robino it's a easter egg and really it egsists man u are a admin but i can't take you so we can be friends or enemies (ment on this wikia) My genius brain hatched another idea Hey, what do you think if we made a weapon template that tells you how much damage the weapon does, how much ammo it can hold, how heavy it is, etc.? Do you think it would be a good idea or a bad idea? Bunny J. (Talk) 03:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I think I'll set up a vote for it on the Community Noticeboard. Bunny J. (Talk) 15:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, didn't Wikia ask that we stop making admins? Dudebot121256 is asking to become one here. It would help me with my vote. Bunny J. (Talk) 16:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) about robino ok man i was thinking that it could be a page My great excuse Nah, I'm lazy. :) I'll get to it soon. Be sure to hold me to it, I'm really good at forgetting things. I was also kind of holding it off to see what McJeff thought. -Bunny J. (Talk) 01:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm gonna work on it a little, but don't know if I'll add the template tonight. -Bunny J. (Talk) 04:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) FavIcon Hey Tom, I tried removing the white, but when I converted it, the g's width became too big. I have tried different methods, but they don't work. What do you suggest? GTANiKoTalk 14:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Template's ready It's ready. Though, I might need a little help adding it because there's ALOT -and I mean ALOT of weapons in GTA! I also havn't played every game so I might not know how much the price is for a weapon in each game so correct me if I'm wrong. Well... wish me luck on my next mission (I'm gonna need it.) -'''Bunny J. Dying to talk to me? 18:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 18:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I did post a note on the noticeboard. I've been working on it but it takes me a while to fill out the templates. I think filling out the "Appearences" section slows me down the most. I mean, some of these weapons have been in every single game! -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 18:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) what about this? Liberty city police clan. I can't tell if they're advertising for a fan site they made or if this is a website in GTA IV. Maybe you'd want to check it out, too. This one just makes me scratch my head. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom. I would like to add something about guitar Timur plays during the Dropping In cutscene. First thing I want to add is that this guitar is a prototype of the famous Gibson Flying V. Second, Timus said that this guitar costed $50,000; however the original Flying V costs about $2,000 - $3,000. And third, I can mention that the guitar effect Timur uses for his guitar is called heavy distortion. That's all, I think. Hope you'll approve. Hey, can I ask 1 thing? How to use public transportations on GTA IV? Just that... thanks. Wow Is it just me, or has there been tons ''of new users lately? Everytime I look, I see someone new. It's not bad or anything but wow! -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I know what you mean. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Stopping the Vandals Sorry to bother you again, but there is a user named Moe100.3 that vandaled in many GTA IV characters about their age and status, but I fixed them. He vandaled almost 30 times just today, so can you block or warn him? --Ilan xd 17:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh! I think we all know who this guy is. Should I block him now or wait to be sure? I'm asking you because you know his edits better then I do. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 17:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Forget it, I'll just do it anyway. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 17:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Blocking When you block someone you have to leave a message on their talk page, so that both they and any other admin looking can see what they did to get blocked. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Removed trivia Why did you remove my information about the GTA IV Esperanto and Roman's Taxi looking similar to the GTA III era Washington? I mean, have you SEEN the cars? Look at them side by side and you'll see that they are very similar. I think it's a useful piece of trivia, which is why I put it back on the pages. Profile Hi. I gave you back your rights. The new profiles only say "admin" or "founder". -- Wendy (talk) 19:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Fixed there also. -- Wendy (talk) 19:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude How in the world can you remove your own rights? You've got to admit, that's funny! Thanks for giving me something to laugh about. :) Glad you got it all sorted out, though. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 21:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't think it could happen. Strange. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 21:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) What do you think about the new profile set-up? I don't know yet if I like it or not. Might need a little time for it to set-in. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 21:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) It's different. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 22:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) . Vladdyboy Hi Tom, it's Ilan. You Know there is a user named VladdyBoy1967 that re-writing the ages of many GTA IV era characters: He wrote that Ray Boccino is 35. Terry Thorpe is 33, Brian Jeremy is 38, Billy is 45, Timur is 43 and more... Can you warn\block him, and dude, you REALY need some patrollers. -- Ilan xd 12:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Help: Racism Hey Tom, how R U... (I wrote this also to Bunny) Now for buisness: you know there is a racist user named User:Ku Klux Clan who is *ackin' racist: he call CJ and Luis "niggers" and call Yusuf a terrorist! He also insulted Wonderwaffle and Harushi Suzumiya! We must 2 stop him, next he will write about Jewish people! The Wiki need some Patrollers. -- Ilan xd 18:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Tom -- Ilan xd 18:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap! Remind me never to make you angry! :) Sorry it took me so long to get back to everybody, I was having some internet problems. Well, I'm glad everything is all taken care of. Why would a KKK member would make an account just to insult other people? Some people just have too much free time, I guess. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 22:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a great idea. Thought there were some already, though. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 23:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I guess I didn't look close enough! Ha! Ha! :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 23:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Let me take a wild guess.... they left to go to the other site, didn't they? On another note, I think Ilan xd would be a great one. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 23:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 23:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I also warned a few other wikis about him. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 01:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Hi Tom. what and where (in which section?) I should to write my Patroller Request? -- Ilan xd 09:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for voting. -- Ilan xd 11:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you notice? Did you notice that McJeff deleted Ku Klux Clan's account? What I'm worried about is if the block still work if the account is deleted? I sure hope so! -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 19:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I see. I sure don't want to see him come back! -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 19:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) How do you notice thses things and I don't? Like "Ku Klux Clan" instead of "Ku Klux Klan." -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 19:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Brag much? :) -'Bunny J.''' Dying to talk to me? 20:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Albanians Hey Tom, you know that there is a user named Martin that always change the status of the Albenians from GTA 4. He think that they are alive:( -- Ilan xd 05:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC)